


A Flesh Wound

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has to go to the hospital. Ron is her Knight in Shining Armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flesh Wound

“It’s just a flesh wound!” sighs Hermione, rolling her eyes in the direction of her husband. “There’s no need to be here!”

He looks at the long slice that slants across her forehead and raises an eyebrow at her.

“You sliced your head open on a ladder and then smacked your head on the floor,” he reminds her. “It could be infected. It could be a concussion. We won’t know until the Healer comes back.”

“You’re such a baby,” Hermione grumps. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal at all.”

Ron opens his mouth to respond, but he is interrupted by another loud outburst from the crowd outside in the lobby. They’re not legally allowed into Hermione’s room, but they’re all staking out in the hallway in front of it, ready to get a picture in order to write yet another article about her ‘The Brightest Witch of Her Age’ isn’t being treated right by the man that she married- aka the person who isn’t ‘The Boy Who Lived.’

It makes Ron sick to his stomach. He doesn’t think Hermione likes it very much either, but she doesn’t show it as much as he does. Perhaps she downplays her disgust because she doesn’t want him to know that she even thinks about it, much less has an opinion on it. The newspapers, however, are obsessed with any sign of unhappiness in their relationship. They’re livid that she hadn’t married Harry, and vice versa.

“I’m so tired of this,” Hermione complains, tilting her eyes in Ron’s direction. She can’t turn her head towards him, as he’s applying pressure to the wound with a large towel that he had grabbed from their bathroom closet. He’d first gotten one of the monogrammed towels that Mrs. Granger had gifted them with on their wedding, but Hermione’s screaming had switched from pain to fury and he had hurriedly switched a more raggedy accommodation. “Will they ever leave us alone?”

Ron shakes his head, grasping her hand in his.

“Little did we know that becoming friends with Harry Potter would mean that we would have to deal with this shit all our lives,” he jokes. “If we had just let Voldemort off him, this probably wouldn’t be a problem.”

Hermione’s gotten used to his sense of humor, and even taken on some of it for her own repertoire, but that doesn’t stop her from giving him a disproving glare.

“Ron.”

“Oh come on!” he laughs. “If Harry were here, he would have laughed himself silly at that.”

Hermione’s stern expression cracks into a broad smile.

“Yes. He certainly would have.”

The buzz from the reporters interrupts Ron’s attempt to kiss Hermione’s lips without taking the towel off of her forehead.

“Alright, that’s it!” he shouts. “Can you hold this, love?”

She wordlessly raises her hand to the towel.

“Are you sure you want to-?”

“Hermione, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

With a curt nod, Ron strides over to the door and throws it open.

“OI! LISTEN UP YOU LOT!” The buzz of the room quiets. “I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’RE DOING HERE OR WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO REPORT ABOUT ME AND HERMIONE. YOU NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW. HERMIONE IS FINE, SHE ACCIDENTALLY INJURED HERSELF, AND I BROUGHT HER HERE RIGHT AWAY! I DID NOT HARM HER; SHE DID NOT PURPOSEFULLY HARM HERSELF! WE ARE HAPPY! WE ARE MARRIED AND WE ARE HAPPY! WE ARE TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE, AND NOTHING THAT YOU LOT REPORTS IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT. I’M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH HERMIONE WEASLEY AND THE REST OF YOU LOT CAN FUCKING QUOTE ME ON THAT.”

With that, he slams the door shut. When he turns around, Hermione is stifling her laughter with her hand.

“I’m sorry!” she says at the look on his face. “I’m sorry, Ron, but that was the third best speech that you have ever given about our relationship and I can’t believe that I can’t ravish you right now.”

“Oh!” he says, sounding surprised. “I mean, I guess we can get it bandaged up and you can ravish me later?”

She tilts her head up in a hint that he should kiss her. He does so.

“When that article comes out,” Hermione mumbles against his lips, “we are going to have some excellent nights.”


End file.
